User blog:Mugetron/Beta 3.1 (+ hotfix 1)
Darkwood Beta 3.1 was released August 10th, 2017. Changes * New events and night scenarios! * Lots of memory optimization in the 32-bit windows build. * The whole Polish localization has been rewritten. Some of the English texts have seen a makeover too! * Added a new screen with a video when you die on permadeath. * Added burning damage effect to burning villagers during the night, also fixing their low damage. * Added new portrait and dialogue option for the underground door and dream. * New dialogues. * Added bridge location popup and map icon. * Added missing church box drawings and previous / next buttons. * Added 100 rep for The Three at start in chapter 2. * Added check for when the game cannot properly write to the save file location. * Added a borderless window launch option. * Updates to the dev console. * Added several journal sketches. * Added missing journal entry about Piotrek. * Updated the storm lake location in the swamps. * Updated cornfield location. * Moved Wolf's reactions to the death of the Chicken Lady and her sister to items to avoid conficts with other dialogues that can trigger when starting the conversation with him. * Removed gagarin's note from Piotrek's body in chapter 2. * Removed redundant context menu for metal door in radio tower underground. * Removed language setting in Steam client. * Changed chain trap fade time so that the player does not have to drag it for a long time after getting trapped in it. Fixes * Fixed broken triggers that react to player's sight. * Fixed several untranslated dialogues. * Made some draggable objects destructible. * Fixed events firing when turning on the generator even though it's out of gas (like in the pigshed). * Fixed redundant cursor over a knife after throwing it when it's completely degraded. * Fixed pressing "B" on the controller going straight into inventory when having the construction menu open. * Fixed a invisible collider in piotrek's place. * Fixed flashlight not being in player's hands by default in the underground dream. * Fixed Wolfman going for a meat bait and getting stuck :D * Fixed invisible barricade on the door leading to the dog at Piotrek's place. * Fixed characters of the same faction sometimes incorrectly wanting to fight one another. * Fixed body part marker sometimes being under other icons on the map. * Ravens are faster now. * Fixed sound playing on each wood log converted in saw. * Removed option to change the current hotbar slot when running, it was too buggy. * Fixed extremely weird flare behaviour when walking into a infection and aiming a flare, or when running into it. * Fixed flare brightness. * Fixed mushroom man. * Fixed object hits not registering correctly when attacking them close to walls. * Fixed being able to select inventory slots when inside the padlock menu. * Many fixes to menus when going to and from the gamepad mode. * Fixed being able to select objects through other objects that block your FOV, like doors and wardrobes. * Fixed lantern not affecting the shadow armor. * Fixed head bashing redneck in radio tower wrong position. * Fixed missing radio tower sounds. * Fixed missing holes in one of the borders in the swamps. * Several fixes to ambient sounds disappearing suddenly in certain locations. * Fixed redundant item switch animation when jumping through window with a item that has no custom animation. * Fixed many issues with item context menu and going into menus. * Fixed rain drops not showing up if you've loaded a game in a underground location when it's raining and exited the location. * Fixed "scream" skill not having a visible effect. * Fixed missing text in radio tower note. * Fixed barn doors in the pigsheds not affecting FOV. * Fixed pathfinding and colliders in the cornfields. * Added missing map icon to one of the border locations in the Silent Woods. * Several typos and missing translations fixed. * Audio options button is now correctly centered. * Fixed broken baby banshees. * Fixed error when tring to use the "scream" skill near a NPC. * Fixed bad dialogue for the villagers in the chapter 1 village. * Gasoline trail in the village cellar now more clearly visible. * Fixed bad eye sprite position for the ground eye in the swamps. * Fixed The Three visiting the player after burning the tree. * Fixed "careful step" skill using up when stepping into a fire. * Fixed fence being below player at the silo. * Fixed not being able to light up gasoline trails or infections with the torch. * Fixed being able to drop items when interacting with a note. * Fixed no animation on eye in the swamps. * Fixed "day" text not disappearing when going to main menu. * Fixed being able to get stuck in the wedding location after jumping through a fence. * Fixed running animation persisting if trying to pick up a mushroom when running. * Fixed several issues when going from the inventory to other menus. * Fixed durability bug when digging holes. * Fixed incorrect number of stackable items that have durability displayed in the crafting menu. * Fixed player freeze when caught in beartrap, opened inventory, opened context menu on an item, waited until the beartap effect passes and still holding the primary action key. * Fixed broken crazy man in the meadow -> forest gate. * Fixed incorrect layers for the church stone fence debris. * Fixed issues with texts in main menu being invisible or not refreshing properly. * Fixed not being able to kill some small characters with melee weapons. * Fixed some audio not disappearing when walking out of some sound areas like the cornfields. * Wolf gossip about the pigshed will become active if you find him in the Silent Forest. * Wolf sabotage of Piotrek's parts will become active once you've shown at least one part to Piotrek. * Fixed glitch when running into a beartrap while switching items during running. * Fixed buggy meat throwing. * Fixed undeground door having wrong portrait and dialogue after having the underground dream. * Fixed invisible liquid in syringe. * Fixed getting stuck in cooking menu if starting from ch2. * Fixed rain present in underground location if loaded a save from there. * Removed molotov night event, it was buggy. * Fixed pig heads appearing during morning if had a dream sequence after killing the sow. * Moved player spawn in underground dream. * Fixed weird villager idle animations in the pigshed. * "Search" instead of "Open" text on containers when opening the context menu. * Fixed some dialogues incorrectly appearing one after another. * Fixed cursor disappearing if went into menu, entered pad mode and exited right after that. * Fixed input being captured for the selected object if clicked inside the skills menu. * Fixed 3rd night in meadow hideout being bugged. * Fixed pad / mouse + keyboard icon not showing up in main menu. * Fixed several typos and missing translations. * More draggable objects are destructible. * Fixed glitch when trying to repair the staff. * Fixed being able to talk to the underground door in the first part of the underground tunnels after the doctor opens it. * Fixed error when switching between dreams sometimes. * Added a seperate layer for legs for Chomper (used when walking on water). * Fixed skill truncated tooltip for skills in low resolutions. * Fixed being able to run out of grave dream. * Fixed incorrect collisions for fence. * Fixed being able to freeze the player if entered construction mode and opened map / journal. * Fixed Wolfman glitching out if caught in beartrap. * Fixed wedding location icon. It also no longer disappears after loading the game. * Fixed save corruption if loading a game during some of the dreams. * Fixed double popup when picking up some maps. * Fixed error and visible train car when switching between doctor's dreams. * Fixed vignetting on low post fx quality. * Fixed some buttons in main menu still not refreshing properly. * Fixed "repair text" on broken items. * Fixed unkillable crazy villager in chapter 1 village. * Fixed error if you were close to the wedding location in the middle of the night. * Fixed characters getting stuck in some objects in the woods. * Fixed shiny stones spawning inside some objects in the woods, being inaccessible. * Fixed a few inventory-related bugs. * Fixed error if mashing escape button when generating new world. * Removed option to click on profile buttons after clicking the start game button. * Fixed bathtub not being destructible. Take that, exploiters! * Fixed Musican's dialogue. * Fixed Mushroom Granny's, Wolf's and Musician's dialogue if they don't want to talk to you. * Fixed chair with clothes on wrong layer. * FIxed being able to get stuck inside some dialogues. * Fixed chains, especially for the dog in the Wedding location. * Fixed animation still playing for sister's blanked after killing her. * Fixed journal entries duplicated after walking through the burned tree, loading the game and walking through it again. * Fixed being able to get stuck in some borders. * Fixed being able to get stuck between a door and wardrobe in one of the ruins in the swamps. * Fixed area effects bugging out when removed if player was affected by them. * Fixed redundant messages when traveling to and from the underwater passageway in the border in chapter 2. * Fixed burning villager bugging out when affected very slightly by an explosion that did not kill him instantly. * Fixed gas from gas bottle sometimes not igniting when a matchstick has been thrown in it, and sometimes the gas staying even after it exploded. * Fixed chomper in cellar dream being able to destroy the barricade on the stairs. * Fixed enemies sometimes flickering when overlapping one another when dead. * Fixed screen overlay in radio tower disappearing suddenly if ran out of location when it was active. * Fixed some characters getting stuck attacking a window even though the barricade was destroyed. * Fixed gasoline not being visible on some objects. * Fixed enemies being able to push the protagonist when he's stuck attacking a object with the pitchfork. * Fixed being able to select obects during transitions to dreams other than when leveling. * Fixed being able to attack objects through doors. * Fixed being able to select objects through doors. * Fixed being able to select objects with the controller through walls. * Fixed item popup being in wrong position initially when opening the trade window in gamepad mode. * Removed ability to switch hotbar items when being transported to dreams. * Fixed missing text for Pain effect. * Fixed performance drop during night after burning the tree. * Fixed cripple sometimes not being removed from tree village after burning the tree. * Fixed redundant message when musician comes to your hideout in chapter 2. * Fixed Musician idle sounds in chapter 2. * Fixed invisible collider outside of Elephants' house. * Fixed tooltips in main menu truncated in low resolutions. * Fixed resolution text in main menu not properly refresh upon dismissing changes. * Fixed redundant controller button prompts in cooking / skills menu. * Fixed unclickable page in journal if hovering over the page number. * Fixed broken dialogue for Wolfman. * Fixed controls described in the Help section not always reflecting current input device. * Fixed hint for transferring items in Help section being misleading when using a controller. * Fixed missing gamepad prompt in trading menu. * Fixed some font inconsistencies in menus. * Fixed journal items obtained in prologue persisting in main world if loaded a game in prologue. * Fixed some missing texts. * Fixed truncated upgrade popup for weapons in low resolutions. * Fixed being able to bypass doctor's safe when using the context menu. * Added pad icons help to the trading menu. * The pad icons help is more reactive to player input. * Fixed not being able to transfer all items from player inventory in trading menu in gamepad mode. * Fixed item popup not being refreshed if dropped item from inventory in gamepad mode. * Fixed cursor being visible when dying in gamepad mode. * Fixed cursor sometimes being visible in main menu in gamepad mode. Hotfix 1, 11.08 * Surprise! Russian language is now officially supported :) * Fixed health net replenishing after respawning. * Delayed reputation gain popup after suriving a night a bit. * Fixed immortal chomper in one of the ruins on the swamps. * Fixed issues with player animations in some points of the game. * Fixed draggable beds in doctor house. * Fixed error if killed Elephants yet brought back the Child to them. * Hopefully fixed a error when traveling from the Doctor dream. * Hopefully fixed weird behaviour sometimes for characters. Category:Patch Notes Category:News